Mechanical sirens, horns, buzzers, etc. provide distinctive sounds used in various applications such as signaling tones (lunch or break time indicators in factories), warning tones or sirens (severe weather warnings), indicators for sports events in stadiums and arenas (scoreboard buzzer), etc.
An example of an electromechanical device for producing such sounds includes a flexible diaphragm, typically made of metal, with a striker that is magnetically activated to move the striker against the diaphragm to generate a tone. Some electronic tone production devices reproduce the sound of mechanical horns and buzzers by simply playing an amplified analog or digital recording of the desired sound through a loud speaker system. Such electronic sound production systems typically include an input signal source, an amplifier circuit and a loudspeaker.
Improvements in sound generation systems are desired.